Mrs Nesbit
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Jessie wonders about the past that Buzz is desperate to hide.
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

Woody stared intently at the checker board. Most of the red pieces were gone. On the other side, Buzz tapped his fingers impatiently. "So move."

"Hold your horses," Woody said, still staring at the board. "I'm thinking…"

"Thinking?" Buzz repeated in scorn. "You've got one move left! Just hurry up so I can take your piece!"

Woody frowned. "Not necessarily! There might be a way out!" He started to study the board again. "I've just gotta find it."

Buzz sighed as the Cowboy searched. Slowly, he slid his fingers under the checker board. The checkers began to slip as the board tilted. "Hey!" Woody cried as all the pieces scattered to the ground. "Buzz!"

"Oops."

"_Ooh…"_ Woody growled and pointed. "You did that on purpose!"

Buzz acted aghast at the accusation. "Me? _Me?"_

"Yes you! You knew I was going to find another move and beat you!"

"Oh please!" Buzz argued. "You had one checker! Face it, you were beat!"

Before Woody could fire off a sarcastic remark, a female voice interrupted. "Buzz tip the board again?" Jessie walked up behind the Space Ranger and gave him a hug around the neck. "You goofball!"

"Cheating goofball." Woody muttered. Buzz gave him a dirty look. Jessie began to chuckle. "What?"

"You two!" She answered. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're buddies!"

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you don't seem to have anything in common! I mean, Buzz is so strong and athletic…" She tickled where his right ear would be. With his eyes half closed, Buzz smiled a silly smile and let out a giggle. Woody rolled his eyes. "And you…" Jessie said to him. "Well, you're kind of a dork."

"Gee, _thanks_ Jessie."

"Well, it's true! How'd you guys get to be best friends anyway?"

Panic flashed on Buzz's face. "Well," said Woody. "As a matter of fact…" Suddenly Buzz was right next to him. He slung an arm around Woody and dragged him close.

"We just clicked that's all!" He said quickly. "You know how some people just get along! Like you and Bo!"

Woody looked at him in disbelief. _"Excuse_ me?"

"C'mon Woody!" Buzz said through his teeth as he grinned. "Tell Jessie that we've always been friends! Go on! Tell her, _Buddy!"_

"Uh…" Woody looked at Jessie, who was waiting expectantly. "Sure. 'Kay."

"Great!" Buzz said, letting go of Woody so that the Cowboy dropped to the floor. "We're all friends here! Yes sir!"

While Jessie was listening, Bullseye had crept up behind her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hat in his teeth and took off running. "Hey!" Jessie's hands flew to her bare head as she turned. Bullseye was waiting, still holding onto to the hat as he wagged his tag.

"Oh you!" Jessie said with a grin. To the horse's delight, she ran after him. "Give that back!"

As she gave chase, Woody sat up and adjusted his hat. "Are you using the wrong batteries? We didn't click! We hated each other!"

Buzz paused before replying. "I didn't hate you."

Woody raised his brows in surprise. "You didn't?"

"Hate is kind of a strong word. I disliked you immensely, and you made me angry, but I don't think I _hated _you per say."

"Oh. Well, uh, what can I say?" Woody shrugged. "Thanks." He changed the subject. "So why did you tell Jessie that we've always been friends?"

"Well…" Buzz avoided eye contact. "You know…If she finds out we didn't get along, then she'll want to know why. And if she finds out why…"

"Oh," said Woody in understanding. "It's that whole deluded thing again. You know Buzz, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"No way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie was searching for her horse friend. "I'm gonna find ya! I'm gonna find ya!" She sang.

"There are just some things I don't want Jessie to know." Jessie's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She hid behind the toy chest.

"Like Mrs. Nesbit!" Woody said in a teasing voice. Buzz punched his arm. "Ow!"

"I told you never to bring that up!"

Woody rubbed his arm. "Oh I guess I can't go telling Jessie about it either?"

"Woody, I'm serious! Jessie can never learn about Mrs. Nesbit! Never!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No!" Said Buzz. "Promise me that you won't tell her!"

Woody sighed. "Relax, Buddy. I'm not going to tell her about Mrs. Nesbit. Or anything else."

"Thank you."

"But you should. You're dating her now, you should come clean."

"I know," Buzz said with a sigh. He flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. "But I just…can't."

Behind the toy box, Jessie pondered over everything she heard. "Mrs. Nesbit?"


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Jessie found Bullseye hiding under a blanket that Andy had tossed aside earlier. "I see you!" She said as she lifted the corner up. Dropping the hat, Bullseye leapt out joyfully and began to lick her face. Jessie laughed. In the back of her mind though, Buzz's words kept playing:

"_Jessie can never learn about Mrs. Nesbit! Never!"_

Who in the wide Oklahoma prairie was Mrs. Nesbit? Why wouldn't Buzz tell Jessie about her? She put her arm around Bullseye. "Buzz wouldn't keep secrets from me, would he?" Bullseye's response was another lick. "No, Buzz…h-he loves me! He told me so!" Still, she thought as she stared ahead, Buzz had been awfully jumpy when she had brought up the past.

Bending down, the Cowgirl picked up her hat and put it back on her head. She frowned. What kind of person would Mrs. Nesbit be anyway? The name made her think of a frumpy old woman with gray hair.

But what if Mrs. Nesbit didn't look anything like that? What if she was beautiful? What if…And at this thought, Jessie gulped. What if she had been…_Buzz's girlfriend?_

Jessie shook the idea out of her brain. _No way! When I first got here, Buzz could barely speak to me without stuttering! He couldn't have had a girlfriend before me!_ Still, it made too much sense for her to ignore. Why else would he try to keep another woman a secret?

Another woman…Jessie's eyes lit up. She knew how she could find out!

* * *

When Jessie found Bo in Molly's room, she was looking at a magazine full of fashion models. Jessie sat next to her. "Yuck, pink!" She said, referring to a model in a tight hot pink dress.

"I like pink," Bo reminded her. "And besides, I'm not looking at the clothes. I'm looking at the hair."

"The hair?" Jessie repeated.

"I wish I had real hair," Bo lamented. "I could style it or curl it or maybe just let it hang down like Rapunzel."

"Aw," Jessie tried to sound comforting. "Hair's _not_ that great."

Bo looked at her. "Well, you never do anything with yours except keep it in that braid. Say, wait a minute…"

Jessie grabbed her braid protectively. "Uh-uh! I know what you're gonna ask!"

"Oh _please?"_ Bo pouted playfully. "I've always wanted to do someone's hair!" Jessie groaned. "Please?"

"Oh all right!" She finally agreed. "But don't make me look like some fruitcake!"

* * *

After finding a dolly brush and some bobby pins, Bo sat Jessie on some blocks and took her ribbon out. "How can you never take your hair down and yet have so many knots?" She said as she ran the brush through the red yarn.

Jessie grinned wryly. "Just lucky I guess!" As Bo continued to brush, Jessie stared ahead. "Bo-Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you known Buzz?"

"Almost two years. Why?"

"Well, it's just that…" Jessie looked up at her. "I was just wonderin' some things 'bout his past."

Bo stopped brushing. "What do you mean about his past?"

"I mean, did he ever have a girl before me?"

Bo looked relieved. "Oh." She resumed brushing. "No, of course not. You know you're his one and only!" She teased.

Jessie smiled. "And I intend to keep it that way. But I heard Buzz and Woody talking earlier. He said there was stuff he didn't want me to know about."

Bo finished brushing the tangles and started to divide Jessie's hair into sections. "Jessie, I've been with Buzz every day since he got here. He's never had a girlfriend."

"Every day?"

"Every…" Bo hesitated. "No, there was the weekend he and the others went to rescue Woody from Al. But you know he wasn't around any other women then." She paused again. "Wait, there _were_ those two days at Sid's house. But that's impossible. Buzz couldn't have had girlfriend then."

"Why not?"

"He just couldn't have." Bo answered. Jessie felt her stick a bobby pin in her hair.

"Bo…"

"Look, Jessie. If there's something you want to know about Buzz's past, then you need to talk to him. It's not my place to tell you about…" She shook her head and placed a pin in her mouth as she continued to style.

"Is there something I need to know?"

"Just talk to Buzz." Bo finished. "There! You look beautiful!" She handed a small mirror to Jessie.

Jessie examined her new style. It was done in a high bun on top of her head. "Huh, not too bad Bo-Bo!" She complimented. "Well, 'nuff of that!" She pulled the pins out and tousled her hair until it was completely around her shoulders.

"Hey! Oh Jessie!"

"What?" Jessie looked at her. "I didn't say I was going to keep it!"

Bo sighed and shook her head. "Well, at least this gives me the chance to try another style!"

"Aw, poo!" Jessie frowned as Bo picked up the brush again. As her best friend attempted to do a French Braid, the Cowgirl had time to muse. Now she knew something was up. If even Bo wouldn't talk about Buzz's past, then there had to be some secret. And, she was sure, it must have something to do with Mrs. Nesbit.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Jessie stood in front of the giant window. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit.

Inside the church, she could see Buzz at the altar, a mysterious woman at his side in a wedding gown. Though she couldn't see the face, she was more than certain that Buzz's bride was none other than Mrs. Nesbit.

Jessie raised her arms and began to pound on the glass. "Buzz! Buzz!" She screamed. No one could hear her. Her voice was muffled from the inside. "Buzz!"

Buzz paid her no heed. Instead he lifted up the bride's veil and gave her a kiss. "NO!"

* * *

Jessie woke with a start. After Bo had finished her hair and re-braided it to its usual style, she had decided to lie down on Molly's bed and take a nap.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out about Buzz's past.

* * *

Woody was using a plastic blue bat under Andy's dresser. "Why do all these toys have to come with a million pieces?" He grumbled as he tried to direct the bat toward the tiny object.

Buzz was bent over with a flashlight. "A little to the right! No too far! You just knocked it back further!"

"Well why don't you try and get it if you're so perfect…"

The bedroom door swung open violently. Woody and Buzz both jumped at the crash. Jessie stood in the doorway, a desperate look in her eye.

"Uh, Jessie…" She ran to Buzz and grabbed him by the collar.

"_Who is she?"_ She demanded.

"Who?"

"_Was she prettier than me? Do you still think about her?" _Jessie shouted hysterically. _"Why didn't you want me to know?"_

"Whoa, slow down!" Buzz put his hands on her shoulders.

"Take a breath!" Woody added.

Jessie ignored him. To Buzz she shouted, _"I know you had a girlfriend before me! I know she was probably your one true love and I'll never be able to replace her! But you could've at least been honest with me!"_

Buzz blinked. "Huh?"

"You know!" Jessie cried. _"Mrs. Nesbit!"_

Buzz was stunned. "You think that I and…Mrs. Nesbit…" Jessie nodded vigorously.

To her shock, Woody began to laugh. He laughed loud and hard. So hard that tears began to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand as he kneeled down on the floor, pounding his fist as he continued to have a fit of laughter.

Buzz sighed and took Jessie's hand. "C'mon Jess. There's something I need to tell you. Something I should've told you a long time ago." He led her to a quiet corner of the room to some blocks. "It all started on the day of Andy's birthday party…"

* * *

Eighty-one minutes passed as Buzz told Jessie the story of his early days. Everything from the moment he had stepped out on Andy's bed to the terrors of Sid's room. Jessie sat silently and listened as Buzz unraveled his past in front of her.

"And then," Buzz finished. "We fell through the sunroof into a box right beside Andy. And that's pretty much everything."

"Wow…" Jessie finally said, the first word she had spoken in more than an hour.

Buzz sighed. He leaned forward with his hands clasped. "Now you know my past. And my secret."

"So, Mrs. Nesbit _wasn't_ your girlfriend." Jessie felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"No," Buzz shook his head. "Just me having a mental breakdown."

"But Buzz," said Jessie. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"Because…" He paused. "Because…Because I didn't want you to think of me as some wacko! I didn't want anything I said or did to affect the way you feel about me! I wanted you to see the real me, the me that's in front of you now! So here I am!" He stood. "This is me. The guy who loves you more than anyone else in the universe. I just hope you can still love him too…despite his flaws, past and present."

Jessie could feel her heart melt.

Buzz sat down with a sigh and she scooted close. "You know, I didn't know this other Buzz. He sounds kinda wacko…" Buzz looked embarrassed. "But I can't judge him. I do know you however. And I know that despite anything the other Buzz did, I love _you_, just you."

Buzz gave a small smile. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Jessie pulled herself into his lap and he put his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. "I just wish you would've told me sooner."

"I was ashamed," Buzz admitted. "I didn't want you to know."

Jessie grinned. "Don'cha know that knowing is half the battle?"

Buzz smiled. _"GI Joe…"_ He sang. Jessie laughed.

"Wanna know a secret?" She whispered. He nodded. "I love you more than anyone else in the universe too."

Buzz held her close and kissed her temple. He too felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. It was a good feeling. But not as good as knowing the woman of his dreams loved him back. They both knew now that everything was going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

Buzz and Jessie sat across from each other on each side of the checker board. Buzz grinned. "I think I got you beat, Cowgirl."

"Nuh uh!"

Buzz picked up a checker. "Just watch this!" He started to put it down. "Check…" Suddenly the board began to tip. "What the…" Buzz watched as the pieces crashed to the floor. He looked at Jessie. She was grinning.

"What?"

"You…" Buzz stood up slowly. "I'm gonna get you, Cowgirl!" Jessie shrieked as he ran across the board and scooped her up. She laughed hysterically, her feet kicking as he tickled her stomach.

"Play nice, Girls!" Woody teased as he walked past.

Buzz smiled at Jessie. "I _always_ play nice."

Jessie smiled back shyly. "Maybe someday you can show me…"

"Oh?" Buzz's face turned bright red. _"Ooooh…"_

Jessie wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "But maybe not for awhile…"


End file.
